High School Hellhole
by OptimisticBeautie143
Summary: This is Rosa's high school life five words . Fights. Rivalries. Friends. Love. Milkshakes? Will she survive this hectic high school or fall head over heels for her number one enemy? What will happen when her past comes back? READ more inside! :D :D :D :D


High School Hellhole

This is my first fanfiction so im like so nervous but also excited hope you all like it. Review and tell me what I did wrong please or tell me what you think!

Summary: This is Rosa's high school life five words . Fights. Rivalries. Friends. Love. Milkshakes? Will she survive this hectic high school or fall head over heels for her number one enemy? What will happen when her past comes back to haunt her and she can't handle it? And will her new friends fall for the same guys who torment them?

* * *

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

( )Author's Notes

Italics-Singing

(Okay so the point of view is Rosalie but it will change in the future chapters also I love fashion so I may go into a lot of detail about clothes)

I do not own any songs that may be sung or said in this story.

Before We Begin Here Is An Introduction Of The Main Characters (For Now)

* * *

Name: Rosalie (Rosa, Redhead, Crazy Bitch,Ms. Lockheart)

Age: 17 1/2

Body image: Red waist length hair, palish-peach skin, D 1/2-Cup, skinny but not to skinny, 5'7, color changing eyes

Cameron's sister

Personality: Crazy, Smart, Cooking, Friendly, Fast Cars, Texting ,Tickleish On The Sides Of Her Stomach, Caring, Cursing, Competitive, Funny, Loud, Likes Singing, Can Play Guitar, Major Attitude, Stubborn, Seductive, A Flirt, Can Fight Anybody And Win, Playful, Bad Temper, Sweet, Loves Kids, Likes Cheer Leading, Used To Do Gymnastics, Likes Drawing, Nursing, Dancing, Animals, Fashion, and Partying, Scared of Spiders

Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Food or Drink: MILKSHAKES!

Name:Cameron (Cam, Mr. Lockheart)

Age:24

Body Image: Brown with gold streaked above shoulder length hair, palish-peach skin, muscular, 5'10, color-changing eyes

Rosa's brother

Personality: OVERPROTECTIVE, Smart, Caring, Cooking, Friendly, Texting, Sweet, Charming, Loves Cars, Can Fight Anybody Who Messes With His Sisters And Win, Crazed When People Hurt His Sisters, A Flirt, Nice, Really Fun, Daring, Risky, Loves Partying, Seeing People Happy, Smiles, Video Games

Favorite Color: Darkish Orange

Favorite Food or Drink: POPCORN!

* * *

Rosalie's P.O.V.

I walked up the path made out of stones to the huge front doors of this luxurious and fancy mansion. On each side of the path were beautiful fountains and trees. At the front door there were orchid and rose bushes all around the house. On the left side of the mansion was a wide garage it was huge. I walked to the front door to meet my older brother Cameron.

"Hey sis long time no see you look so different how you been?" he asked. "Hey Cameron nice to see you too and im now 17 im alright though" I said smiling at my over exited brother. "Wow 17 how are you doing?" he asked. "Ok I guess" I said sadly. "I'm so sorry Rosa I didn't know you were even born mom and dad didn't tell me anything" he said hugging me. "It's alright Cameron at least now im here with you and free and Cameron do I ever get to meet mom and dad the real ones" I asked. "Yea when they come and visit" he assured me. He showed me to my room on the 2nd floor then he introduced me to the house workers and staff.I learned the house inside and out there was a beautiful peaceful garden in the backyard and I became really close with a maid named Julie and the gate guy Charles. Cameron and I spent a week hanging out we learned more about each other each day. He already knew the reason why I got kicked out of our parents house and I painfully held back the tears as the horrible and miserable memories leaked into my mind. Long painful story short,I used to live in Florida and one night I basically almost died when I didn't listen to my foster parents and they didn't give a shit about me so they beat me then kicked me out. I got a letter before they kicked me out it was from Cameron telling me he was my brother and he gave me a plane ride here to Cali. In a week Cameron taught me to drive, party, shop, hang out, curse, and just have fun. Cameron and I became real brother and sister it was so much fun. After those days I figured out I was a real pottymouth but it's not my fault it was fun. (Flashback)"Where the fuck is my mother fucking milkshake Cameron i'm fucking starving and you decided to fucking take your fucking time to tie your damn shoelace you asshole and I want fucking chocolate" I yelled.(End FlashbackJulie and I became the bestest of friends she had brown hair that was a little longer than shoulder length and orange eyes they were so pretty and nice, her and Cameron were the same age he hired her 4 years ago. The workers and staff always wore regular clothes because Cameron hated uniforms so Julie always wore tank tops, skirts, short, and skinny jeans. They hung out a lot when I wasn't home or when Cameron didn't work they were so cute together. She told me she liked him but I didn't know if Cameron liked her. Cameron told me I was going a school called Lakeside High home of the red jaguars it also happens to be his old school. (What A Coinsidence).He bought me furniture for my room, clothes and accesories, games, ipods, cellphones, and even a PUPPY! I name the small white Coton De Tular (Looks like the dog from Shrek 3) Cherries she was 2 months old. She had light brown ears and really light brown eyes. He even bought me a ton of cars even though he already had like 20 in his garage. Cameron is a very handsome man cute smile, palish-peach skin, soft brown hair, and clor changing eyes like me. He is also 24 years old he owns a car business which is very successful and owns a gym but used to own a martial arts gym but gave it up. So he taught me how to fight like hardcore. He's very overprotective like a father but worse so now I can protect myself. So anyways he's super duper rich and muscular. They had uniform so for girls it was a really short skirt, white short sleeve button down. Cameron enrolled me while I learned my way around the school it was empty because today was Thursday and a holiday so everyone was gone until tomorrow. Since I was 17 I was going to be a junior.

The Next Morning

'BEEP BEEP SMASH' I rolled outta bed then saw the broken alarm clock on the floor. I shrugged then went downstairs but grabbed a robe because I was only wearing underwear and a tank top. Cameron and Julie, a maid really pretty and nice, were playing around. Cameron and her were on the couch Cameron was tickling her like crazy she couldn't stop laughing. I ran back upstairs to not ruin their little love fest hehe i'm so weird. I went back into my room and went to the bathroom connected to it I turned on the shower then stripped down and let the hot water soak my skin.

After my shower I took the school uniform, which was a red skirt and a white short sleeved button down, and put it on then I shortened the skirt to be above mid thigh and I unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of my shirt. I then got a necklace that said ,heart, Bitch it was red, then I took out some red and white Christian Louboutin espadrille wedges with ribbon ties and put them on. I got my red jansport backpack then went downstairs into the kitchen where Julie was drinking a cappacino. I put down my bookbag then quickly made and drank 2 cups of coffee with a lot of caffeine then got half way through the 3rd one but Cameron was coming so I sat at the table with my coffee then elbowed to Julie and acted normal like nothing happened. Julie was watching me with bewilderment and still looked shocked but I told her to 'shh' about it she nodded and then went back into her cappacino. Cameron walked up to the table and sat next to me. "My friends are coming over after you get home from school please behave" he said. "Please behave " I said mocking him with my boobs. He shook his head and Julie laughed.(Yes she was jiggling them to mock him XD). Then I said 'fine'. I ate my breakfast and the rest of my coffee the fed Cherries then went to the front door. I yelled 'Bye' to Cam and Julie then left out the door. I got inside my red porshe then headed off to my new school. When I got to a red light I started daydreaming and i didn't notice the light change to green so some asshole started honking at me. So I stuck my head out the window and said "Fuck Off" then flicked them off and drove away.

Then I got to the school. I saw a sea of girls in a parking spot so as crazy as I am I drove right into it. The girls quickly ran away avoiding my car. 'I'm glad the windows are tinted' I thought. I glossed my lips then turned the radio all the up because 'Crew Love by Drake and The Weeknd' came on. I then steppped out my red porshe. Then I smirked as a fangirl, that I came really close to running over, was in my face. "What the fuck is your problem red head freak you could've killed me do you know who I a-" she was cut off by my french tipped finger nailed hand in her face. "Um excuse but first your not dead so be happy second get the fuck out my face whore" I said in an angelic voice to her. She got mad then stomped away to her boyfriend who was like a god. Him and his 4 other friends were staring at me. Then my favorite part of Crew Love came on.

_'Take your nose off my keyboard_

_What you bothering me for?_

_There's a room full of niggas_

_What you following me for?_

_This ain't no fuckin sing-along_

_So girl, what you singing for?_

_It's cause we blowing like a C4_

_Got my whole crew blowing like a C4_

_20, keep the bar rolling_

_Fake ID's and the trash we going straight to the top_

_Rooftop close with a handful of girls and they all so foreign_

_Brain so poisoned, rainbows flowing_

_Light skinned chick first flight from Poland_

_A whole lot of friends first flight from Poland'_

* * *

Optimistic:Please review! Sowwie its so short next one will be longer and more interesting promise this one was boring because it was mostly a flashback sorry again

Rosa: Just shut it already you talk to much

Optimistic: You shut up i'm the author I can kill you(smirks)

Rosa:Bitch please I can almost die again!

Optimistic: Shut the fuck up Anyways listen to Crew Love by Drake & The Weeknd

Optimistic Beautie 143 out ;)


End file.
